The growing world population has increased food requirements drastically during the past decades, leading to a bigger demand for protein sources for domesticated animals. The increased population also generates an increasing amount of waste that can be a valuable source for producing animal feed.
Processes for protein solubilization from biological sources are useful in turning protein in waste into valuable protein sources. Accordingly, a number of such process have been previously developed. Some processes function only with easily solubilized proteins. Others have been designed to improve solubilization of protein from sources where protein is not easily solubilized, such as chicken feathers.
Thermo-chemical treatments promote the hydrolysis of protein-rich materials, splitting complex polymers into smaller molecules, improving their digestibility, and generating products that enable animals to meet their needs for maintenance, growth, and production with less total feed.
One previous process for the solubilization of protein in chicken feathers involves steam treatment. In this process feathers are treated with steam to make feather meal. The process increases the solubility or digestibility of protein in the feathers only slightly.
Another previous process involves acid treatment of protein sources. The treatment hydrolyzes amino acids, but conditions are usually so harsh that many amino acids are destroyed. Also the acid conditions encourage the formation of disulfide bonds rather than the destruction of such bonds, which would aid solubility.
Additionally, conditions in previous systems may not be suitable for the destruction of prions in the original protein source.